


The Crimson-Horde Treaty

by Nectarine1702



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectarine1702/pseuds/Nectarine1702
Summary: Catra and Hordak are taking a tense ride to the Crimson Waste to make a deal with Scorpia that will secure further prosperity for the Horde.
Relationships: Catra/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Crimson-Horde Treaty

Catra heard the shift in frequency of the armoured vehicles hover engine and the pattering of stones on its hull that indicated they had passed from Horde territory into the Crimson Waste and felt her own engine shift as the pressure finally set in.  
Catra imagined the dark green of the ship contrasting against the jagged stones of the Waste, which would make it easily spotted and a potential target. She knew by now a Waste scout would be on their way to reporting their imminent arrival to queen Scorpia, which didn't ease her nerves.  
Between Catra and Scorpia there were no ill feelings, those had been resolved many years ago, but rather there was newfound competition between the Horde and Scorpia's developing kingdom in the Crimson Waste.  
Scorpia had aligned herself with the princesses for a time but found that she preferred the chaos of the Horde and used her connections with the princesses to start her own kingdom in the barren wasteland.  
This worried Catra because it could threaten the recent victories the Horde had over the princess rebellion if Scorpia were to align herself with them again.  
Hordak didn't share these worries, or at least didn't show it, as his face showed a sharp confidence which Catra found herself able to comfort in. Catra huddled herself closer and asked for the details of this trip again for clarity and to ease her nerves.  
"We will be securing Scorpia's allegiance before the princesses try to twist her view again" Hordak said valiantly as if he were addressing an adoring crowd rather than his wife, "The Horde will benefit from the resources traded and potential new recruits, as well as the additional land we have secured".  
This soothed Catra immensely and boosted her confidence to be in line with their security team, shown by the muffled chuckles she could hear at both ends of the vehicle.  
The Horde had gotten friendlier over the years, with their further focus on the message of creature equality and expected that due to the diversity of the Waste convincing Scorpia would show no complications.  
Scorpia had proved her desire for battle with displays of triumph in her arenas and although the horde fought less and preserved acquired land in order to keep the scattered villages intact they believed Scorpia would be interested in helping their cause.  
A jolt in the ride made Catra alert, her eyes widening in confusion and her tail flicking Hordak's shoulder. Catra peered out the window carefully and noticed they had entered the city.  
She saw the great steel wall filling in where rock did not cover slowly recede backwards as the vehicle continued its journey. Metallic dark purple buildings with fluorescent lights lined the streets.  
Guards that had Scorpia's logo embellished into their chest and shoulder plates which shone nearly as much as the buildings stared down the dark green vehicle as it embarked through their stations. Catra could feel the tension rising again.  
"Catra, vitals check. Please" Hordak calmly stated.  
This didn't worry Catra further as it was almost standard procedure to do this before an arrival.  
"Your heart rate is at 72 and blood pressure is 122/80, a bit high but that's reasonable. You'll be fine"  
Hordak grunted and nodded to this approvingly then reached over and placed a hand on Catra's shoulder and waited for her evaluation as harsh beeps that signalled their arrival to Scorpia's palace mixed with the alien whir of a test in progress.  
Hordak could only tell her her heart rate was at 89 with a worried look before he was cut off by a piercing warp that sounded similar to a sword unsheathing.  
Both Catra and Hordak looked out the window to see the crescent shape of a Brightmoon ship bearing the royal sigil, and Glimmer stepping out of the hatch.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) I might continue this when I feel confident getting into a bit of arguments and maybe politics


End file.
